Le Gala
by Lychee
Summary: Fondamentalement un question de savoir qui finira par avoir qui, en fait. Slash GH X RC


Titre : Le Gala

Titre : Le Gala

Auteur : Lychee

Fandom : House M.D.

Genre : slash, R, humour, grrrrrroooos cliché

Note : participation à "Ecrire pour aider", réponse à la demande de Nyx

Longueur :

**Le Gala**

Cuddy avait rapidement découvert que la qualité la plus utile pour gérer un hôpital n'était ni la connaissance médicale, ni le savoir-faire administratif, mais, en toute et décourageante simplicité, l'aptitude au marchandage. Et la ténacité.

- House. Vous _irez_ à ce gala.

Gregory House, son pire cauchemar – elle ne le gardait que parce qu'il était très très bon, réellement ; et un petit peu parce qu'il avait des jolies fesses – faisant outrageusement semblant de ne pas l'apercevoir, tenta de la contourner.

- _House_, insista-t-elle en se collant sous son nez, tout en évitant tout contact physique – bien qu'elle le l'avouerait jamais, trois années de basket à la fac pouvaient s'avérer utiles.

- Oh, Cuddy ! s'exclama-t-il un haussant un sourcil. Toujours un plaisir de vous voir tous les trois, ajouta-t-il en lorgnant son décolleté, mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire. Rentrer chez moi, en fait.

- House, est-ce que vous savez combien vos derniers petits caprices avec ce fils de millionnaire nous ont coûtés ? _Deux cent mille dollars_.

- Non, c'est tout ? demanda-t-il en tentant une feinte sur la gauche.

Lui aussi avait dû faire du basket. Mais Cuddy avait un avantage, deux en fait : à savoir, elle ne boitait pas, et ne se bourrait pas de vicodine toute la journée.

- House, vous allez venir à ce gala, sourire aux gens, et essayer de ne pas terminer la soirée complètement ivre à chanter des obscénités à la face de nos sponsors, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

- Maman, s'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie, gémit-il. Sinon quoi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton goguenard, vous allez me confisquer ma canne ?

- Sinon, je vérifie les emplois du temps des visites gratuites, dit-elle, souriante, en brandissant un dossier, et j'y constate, par le plus grand des hasards, que vous avez deux mois de retard.

Un courant d'air froid parcourut le couloir tandis que deux regards glacés s'affrontaient. Les infirmiers et médecins de passage effectuèrent une grande boucle afin d'éviter la zone de danger. Certains internes préférèrent même faire demi-tour.

- Je veux ces deux mois, et les deux prochains, gronda House.

- Uniquement ces deux-là, et la promesse que vous serez charmant toute la soirée.

- Trois mois, et je resterai au moins deux heures.

- Deux mois et deux semaines, et vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez après la présentation du corps médical – à laquelle vous allez participer.

Les yeux de la Terreur des Diagnosticiens se firent calculateurs, puis il hocha la tête.

- Entendu.

Ils crachèrent dans leur main et topèrent.

House repartit vers son bureau en sifflotant, l'air victorieux. Cuddy se contenta d'afficher un lent et large sourire.

oOoOo

House aimait bien Wilson, parce que Wilson réussissait encore à le surprendre. Il se fit, une fois de plus, avoir. Wilson éclata de rire à la nouvelle.

- Cuddy t'a eu, cette fois, lui dit son ami en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Jimmy, j'ai obtenu deux mois et demi sans consultations !

- Est-ce que tu as seulement lu le programme du gala ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Il va y avoir des petits fours, je suppose, et des hommes riches et prétentieux qui vont parler de choses riches et prétentieuses tandis que leurs femmes riches et prétentieuses se feront reluquer par d'autres hommes riches et prétentieux. Avec un peu de chance, je trouverai une plante en pot derrière laquelle je me cacherai, avec une bouteille de champagne riche et prétentieuse qui sera ma meilleure amie de la soirée.

- Mais tu as explicitement accordé à Cuddy que tu participerais à la présentation de l'équipe médicale ? susurra Wilson avec un petit sourire.

- Hé, je _suis_ Gregory House, le super médecin qui a même travaillé pour la CIA.

Wilson lui tapota l'épaule.

- Pour une fois, écoute un conseil. Clopine vers ton bureau, ouvre ta boîte mail, récupère les messages généraux de Cuddy que tu envoies systématiquement dans ta corbeille, et lit le programme du gala.

Puis il s'éloigna d'un pas primesautier.

House fronça les sourcils, renifla, et se dirigea vers son antre.

oOoOo

Kutner coulait des jours heureux.

Ils n'avaient pas de patient pour le moment – en fait, l'équipe du Dr House avait rarement des patients ; mais quand ils en avaient, ils ne dormaient pas jusqu'à ce que le cas soit résolu ; Kutner avait rapidement et philosophiquement déduit que les choses marchaient comme ça, et puis c'était tout – et il en profitait pour tranquillement se mettre à jour dans sa lecture des journaux médicaux, un grand moka aux pépites de chocolat à portée de main. La vie n'était pas si mal.

- AAAAAAAAARGH ! hurla rageusement quelqu'un assez proche de lui.

Le moka se renversa sur les publications, et Kutner contempla un moment le désastre avant de pousser un petit soupir, et de passer dans la pièce d'à côté ; à savoir, le bureau de son patron. Peut-être avait-il eu une crise cardiaque, après tout. A moins qu'il n'ait remis les doigts dans une prise électrique.

- Un problème, House ? demanda-t-il avec la dose de sérieux requis.

House fixait l'écran de son ordinateur de l'air rageur de l'adolescent dont la connexion vient de planter alors qu'il avait presque téléchargé son premier film porno. Il leva les yeux vers lui, et ce fut une des rares fois où Kutner le vit sans mot.

- Kutner, dit-il finalement d'une voix blanche, vous étiez au courant pour la "présentation" du gala de samedi ?

- Tout l'hôpital est au courant, dit Kutner. Le Dr Cuddy doit envoyer la liste des participants cet après-midi. (Puis un déclic se fit dans sa tête.) House… Est-ce que vous… (Le visage de House se fit terrible, et celui du jeune médecin s'éclaira.) Oh mon Dieu, vous allez participer !

Il s'enfuit rapidement du bureau avant que House éliminer le témoin qu'il était devenu. Oooh, il avait une bonne histoire à raconter. A _tout le monde_.

oOoOo

_from : _

_to :_

_subject : Participation de l'équipe médicale au Gala de Charité du samedi 15_

_Comme il vous a été communiqué dans le mail de la semaine dernière, la participation du corps médical est requise afin de récolter des fonds lors du gala de samedi. En début de soirée, les volontaires seront vendus au plus offrant en tant que cavaliers(ères) officiel(le)s. La somme récoltée sera dédiée à l'équipement du nouveau service de réanimation._

_Aucun harcèlement, moral ou autre, ne sera bien entendu autorisé de la part des acheteurs._

_Les volontaires sont priés de se faire connaître auprès d'un membre de l'administration. La liste sera affichée deux jours avant le gala._

_Lisa Cuddy_

oOoOo

Wilson avait, tout au long de sa (trop) longue amitié avec Gregory House, développé un certain don de prescience.

Il se tourna vers son patient et lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

- Surtout, M. Miller, ne tenez aucun compte de ce qui va suivre.

- WILSON ! beugla House en faisant irruption dans le bureau de l'oncologue.

- House ? demanda Wilson en continuant de consulter son dossier.

- D'accord. Cuddy m'a eu, admit House en partant directement fouiller dans le pot à bonbons. Et elle m'a déjà inscrit sur cette fichue liste, et refuse de m'en enlever, et a même sous-entendu que si je refusais de participer, c'était parce que je savais que personne ne dépenserait le moindre dollar pour m'acheter.

- Oh, la méchante Cuddy, dit sérieusement Wilson.

- Par conséquent, _tu _vas m'acheter, ajouta House en le pointant du doigt.

Wilson pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif.

- Non, dit-il finalement.

- Je te _rendrai_ tes 5000 dollars, soupira House d'un air exaspéré.

- Le problème n'est pas là, dit Wilson. Je participe aussi, et donc je ne pourrai pas t'acheter.

- Jimmy… Fantasmerais-tu secrètement de te faire acheter par une grasse millionnaire qui te transformera en son petit toutou ?

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel.

- Amber sera là, et me prendra comme cavalier.

House goba un nouveau bonbon et agita sa canne dans sa direction.

- Tu oublies deux choses, Jimmy. D'abord, qu'Amber est une salope actuellement sans travail, donc sans argent. Ensuite, que tu es l'incarnation du mari idéal pour bon nombre de femelles, avec tes yeux de chiot battu et ton revenu de 7000 dollars par mois.

- Et tu oublies que je ne sors avec Amber que pour nier mon amour pour toi, House. Après tout, tu gagnes le même salaire que moi. Oh, finalement, je vais peut-être t'acheter.

- Très drôle, mâchonna House autour de son bonbon.

- De quoi as-tu le plus peur ? Que quelqu'un t'achète, ou que personne ne t'achète ?

House la fixa d'un air indigné.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu si méchant ?

- Ca suffit, House. Sors de mon bureau.

Il referma la porte sur un diagnosticien menaçant de rompre leur belle amitié, et se tourna enfin vers son patient qui affichait une mine terrorisée.

- Oubliez tout ce que vous venez d'entendre, M. Miller, lui conseilla-il gentiment. Bon, où en étions-nous ?

oOoOo

Chase se grattait pensivement le menton, tout en relisant encore une fois la liste qui venait d'être placardée à tous les bouts de couloirs de l'hôpital. Quelques noms retenaient plus particulièrement son attention.

_Dr Allison Cameron (médecine générale)_ : aucune surprise de ce côté, Allison avait sauté d'enthousiasme en recevant le mail et commencé immédiatement à pépier sur la robe qu'elle allait pouvoir porter ce soir-là et à combien est-ce qu'elle allait être "achetée" et est-ce que son cavalier serait jeune et beau et riche et dévoué au bien dans le monde. Chase regrettait parfois d'avoir rompu avec elle. Parfois. Pas souvent.

_Dr James Wilson (oncologie)_ : idem. Wilson serait sans aucun doute celui qui rapporterait le plus d'argent ce soir-là, avec ses yeux de chiot battu et son revenu de 7000 dollars par mois.

_Dr Remy Hadley (diagnostic)_ : une des nouvelles sous-fifres de l'équipe de House… Il avait fallu exactement 7 heures et 33 minutes pour que la nouvelle qu'elle était bisexuelle se répande dans l'hôpital. Finalement, Wilson ne serait peut-être que deuxième.

_Dr David Foreman (diagnostic)_ : Chase avait été surpris. Mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'une fois de plus, Foreman essayait de se convaincre (et de convaincre le reste du monde, qui n'était pas dupe) qu'il n'était pas House. Sauf que…

_Dr Gregory House (diagnostic)_ : _là_, Chase avait cru halluciner. Cuddy avait été très très douée sur ce coup. Chase ignorait si elle espérait récupérer beaucoup d'argent, tuer l'un(e) de ses sponsors, ou simplement ridiculiser House. Peut-être les trois.

Déjà, des petits paris commençaient à se faire au sein de l'hôpital sur les sommes récoltées par chaque volontaire. Chase décida qu'il était temps de centraliser un peu tout ça. Il pourrait monter un book, ce serait sans doute le plus simple. Peut-être même se baser sur un système de fourchettes plutôt que de valeurs exactes et –

- Dr Chase ?

Il se tourna pour trouver Wilson qui le fixait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Dr Wilson, le salua-t-il, circonspect.

L'oncologue indiqua la feuille.

- Je suppose que vous allez à nouveau centraliser tous les paris ?

Chase eut un sourire amusé et un haussement d'épaules.

- Vous voulez parier ? demanda-t-il en sortant un calepin.

- Mmh, peut-être plus tard. Je voudrais d'abord vous soumettre une idée…

Au fur et à mesure que Wilson exposait son idée, Chase sentit un sourire poindre puis s'élargir sur ses lèvres.

oOoOo

Le samedi arriva, puis le samedi soir.

House avait bien essayé de se faire oublier en rentrant discrètement chez lui, mais Wilson avait débarqué une heure avant l'ouverture de la soirée de bienfaisance pour lui faire enfiler de force son smoking et le traîner jusqu'à la salle des fêtes du campus. Sa deuxième tentative de sortie discrète, par la porte des vestiaires, fut avortée par Cuddy qui l'attrapa par le coude et le mena jusqu'à l'arène, sourde à ses remarques acerbes.

House se retrouva au centre d'une assemblée de gens riches et prétentieux. (Et de quelques collègues. Mais en minorité, et tout aussi prétentieux.)

L'idée de la mise aux enchères ne le tourmentait pas. Il allait se faire acheter par une jeune dame charmante et gloussante qu'il ferait déchanter en deux minutes, et qui ne tenterait sûrement pas de le retenir après ça. Avec un peu d'adresse, il parviendrait même à la faire pleurer. Cuddy serait furieuse. Il reprit une coupe de champagne, fusilla du regard un vieil homme qui s'approchait de lui avec l'intention visible d'engager la conversation, et se dissimula légèrement derrière une plante en pot. Yep, la soirée ne serait pas si terrible. Et les canapés au saumon n'étaient pas mauvais.

Au bout d'une heure de discussions mondaines, la vente aux enchères commença.

- C'est pathétique, souffla House qui épiait de derrière le rideau de la scène.

- Allez, c'est plutôt distrayant, le contra Wilson. Voit le côté amusant : la plupart sont vexés comme des poux de ne pas avoir été achetés plus cher que leurs collègues.

Wilson savait lui redonner le moral.

Chaque volontaire était présenté par son nom, son titre, son âge et sa position au sein de hôpital On omit discrètement de préciser s'ils étaient célibataires ou non.

Cameron ne fut, à sa grande joie ricanante, achetée qu'au prix modeste de 1200 dollars par un gentleman vieillissant qui mesurait dix centimètres de moins qu'elle. Foreman fut emporté à 1600 dollars par une riche femme rondouillette qui s'accrocha joyeusement mais fermement à son bras. Kutner hérita, pour 1400 dollars, d'une jolie jeune femme. Quant à Thirteen…

- Et le Dr Hadley est adjugé à la dame du fond pour la somme de 2100 dollars !

House observa son employée s'avancer jusqu'à une sublime rousse qui lui sourit avant de lui prendre la main.

- Ouah. Tu crois que c'est sa copine ? demanda Wilson après avoir retrouvé sa voix.

- Non, répondit House après réflexion. Je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une mécène qui a entendu parler des préférences sexuelles du Dr Hadley et a tenté sa chance. Regarde, elles ne se comportent pas comme si elles se connaissaient.

Les deux jeunes femmes formaient un tableau tout à fait plaisant à l'œil et… suggestif.

- Notre vingtième volontaire sera le Dr James Wilson ! Le Dr Wilson fait partie du service d'oncologie, il…

Alors que Wilson inspirait un grand coup avant de se lancer, House le poussa lâchement sur la scène avant qu'il ne soit prêt puis l'observa, un rictus aux lèvres, se faire enlever à 2400 dollars à Amber par une jeune femme brune au regard déterminé. La réputation de Wilson avait dû aussi circuler. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que les deux femmes se crêperaient le chignon avant la fin de la soirée…

- Notre vingt-et-unième candidat, le Dr Gregory House, du service des Diagnostics ! Le Dr House travaille à l'hôpital de Princeton depuis près de…

House fut soudain saisi de l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Enfin, à toute jambe et toute canne.

- … internationalement connu, il a notamment travaillé pour…

Le volume sonore dans la salle avait notablement baissé, et certaines personnes ne semblaient pas en croire leurs oreilles. _Sa_ réputation avait également dû le précéder. Et pas sa bonne réputation.

- … et l'enchère de départ est de 100 dollars ! conclut le présentateur, un jeune interne qui avait la tchatche, tandis que House s'avançait sur la scène.

Il laissa calmement son regard parcourir la foule silencieuse, et soupira intérieurement. Il avait pensé se moquer de Cuddy en claironnant qu'une fois de plus, il avait prouvé que les apparences sont les plus importantes, mais il se sentait maintenant bien moins sûr de lui. Enfin, dans tous les cas, il aurait toujours gagné deux mois de visites. Tant pis si ces abrutis n'étaient pas capables de reconnaître un être exceptionnel, et –

- 200 ! s'exclama une voix dans le fond de la salle.

_Chase ?_

Flûte, s'il s'agissait d'un plan de Cuddy pour éviter de lui coller la honte et l'obliger moralement à se tenir à carreau, il allait lui chauffer les oreilles, ainsi qu'à ce petit Australien prétentieux qui se croyait permis de –

- 300 dollars ! dit une autre voix, une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- 400 !

- 500 !

Il contempla les enchères commencer à pleuvoir en retenant un rire victorieux et diabolique. Dans ta face, Cuddy. Bien entendu, personne ne saurait résister au charme d'un Gregory House, comment avait-il pu douter ? Bon, la moitié de ces imbéciles comptaient certainement obtenir son avis médical sur l'un de leurs fantasmes hypocondriaques, mais il s'en moquait.

Il fit tournoyer sa canne de façon charmeuse, envoyant au passage un clin d'œil à Thirteen qui suivait la bataille avec un sourire amusé.

- 1000 !

- 1100 !

- 1300 dollars !

Le jeune présentateur/chef de vente ne suivait même plus.

Puis le rythme commença à ralentir légèrement. Bientôt, seules trois personnes se disputaient encore âprement le bout de viande qu'il était devenu. (Dans certaines circonstances, généralement flatteuses pour son ego, Gregory House ne trouvait pas désagréable d'être assimilé à un bout de viande.)

- 2000 dollars, annonça une autre jeune femme au regard décidé, sans doute la jumelle de celle qui avait enlevé Wilson. (A moins que ce ne fût le même. House frémit à l'idée.)

- 2100 dollars ! surenchérit une grosse dondon qui, elle, le convoitait certainement davantage pour ses compétences médicales que matrimoniales.

Hé, il allait peut-être même dépasser Wilson, et remporter ainsi une bonne partie de la cagnotte des paris de hôpital…

- 2300, prononça calmement Chase, qui poursuivait l'enchère avec une régularité de métronome.

House plissa les yeux. Ca sentait le coup fourré.

Les deux femmes hésitèrent, puis baissèrent les bras, et le Dr Gregory House fut adjugé pour la soirée à son ancien employé, le Dr Robert Chase.

oOoOo

Chase observa avec amusement son trophée s'approcher de lui avec un regard méfiant.

- Très bien, Chase, attaqua House immédiatement, deux possibilités. Soit vous avez le béguin pour moi depuis sept longues années, et vous avez enfin trouvé le courage de faire votre coming-out à la face du monde, soit Cuddy est derrière tout ça et là je vais être très, très méfiant, et en plus vous pourrir toute votre soirée.

- Je vous aime, House, et Cuddy, les larmes aux yeux, m'a donné 5000 dollars pour que je puisse vous acheter, répliqua Chase en lui collant une flûte de champagne dans les mains.

House s'en saisit, la scruta et la renifla prudemment, puis la but d'un trait.

- C'est comme du Coca, en plus piquant, vous devriez essayer, lança-t-il poliment à une femme qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds. J'attends, dit-il ensuite en se retournant vers son cavalier officiel.

- Quoi, vous ne me croyez pas ?

- Chase, cessez de flirter, et dites-moi dans quel but ineffable vous m'avez acheté. En fait, je doute que Cuddy soit derrière tout ça, après tout le mal qu'elle s'est donné pour que je sois ici et que j'interagisse un minimum avec ses vaches à subventions.

Chase eut un sourire, et décida de lâcher le morceau. Il avait besoin de la coopération de House, après tout.

- Tout l'hôpital est derrière tout ça.

House haussa un sourcil.

- Je précise qu'il s'agit d'une idée de votre ami Wilson, ajouta Chase en sortant un papier de sa poche. Voilà, les membres de hôpital ont chacun versé une petite somme pour que je puisse vous acheter, dit-il en lui montrant le liste. Mais en échange, chacun a précisé une petite condition à remplir.

- "Infirmière Brenda (40) : complimenter Mme Dawson sur sa nouvelle coiffure" ?

- C'est la liste des choses que vous devrez faire pendant la soirée, précisa Chase.

- Merci, Chase, je ne suis pas _stupide_. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais me prêter à ce cirque ?

- Oh, il y a deux raisons principales. La première, c'est que sinon je vous force à rester jusqu'à la fin de la soirée et à faire la causette avec tous ces gens. Vous êtes mon cavalier, après tout, et Cuddy se moquera de vous jusqu'à la fin de vos jours si vous vous défilez. La seconde, c'est que j'ai réellement récolté 5000 dollars pour vous acheter, et que le surplus sera pour vous en fin de soirée. Bien entendu, je devrai rendre l'argent des personnes dont vous n'aurez pas réalisé la condition, mais il en restera quand même…

House le regarda attentivement.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous gagnez là-dedans, Chase ?

- Une soirée bien plus intéressante que prévue, répondit le jeune médecin avec sincérité.

House pencha la tête sur le côté.

- De temps en temps, je vous aime bien. Bon, qui est Mme Dawson ?

Chase lui indiqua une femme recouverte de la tête aux pieds de bijoux voyants, et House partit en clopinant dans sa direction.

- Il a accepté ? demanda Wilson en apparaissant à son côté.

Chase lui fit signe d'écouter et les deux hommes tendirent l'oreille.

- Mme Dawson ? Je suis le Dr House, enchanté. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez des problèmes de perte de conscience, et je souhaiter vous féliciter sur le choix de votre coiffure. Votre brushing me semble idéal pour amortir les chocs en cas de chute, et je pense même le recommander à certaines de mes patientes victimes de collapsus…

Wilson soupira.

- House n'a jamais résisté à une partie de "t'es pas cap'".

Chase se contenta de se mordre les lèvres et de rayer la première ligne de sa liste.

oOoOo

Wilson devait parfois s'avouer, toute humilité mise à l'écart, qu'il connaissait Gregory House par cœur.

Deux heures après être entré au service de Chase, il avait déjà fait pleurer cinq personnes, et travaillait avec sérieux à faire faire un arrêt cardiaque à un vieux monsieur respectable. Wilson l'observa, une fois sa tâche accomplie, revenir vers son cavalier.

- Bon, qui est le suivant ? demanda House à Chase en se saisissant d'une nouvelle coupe de champagne.

- Et bien, maintenant que vous avez insulté les habitudes sexuelles du chien de M. Butterfield…

- Noooon non non non. Vous avez mal entendu, Chase. J'ai "complimenté le pedigree du terre-neuve de M. Butterfield", comme c'était écrit.

- Si vous voulez, dit Chase en souriant légèrement.

- Donnez-moi cette liste. Personne n'a réclamé que je déclare un petit compliment à Cuddy ?

- Le Dr Cuddy supporte déjà vos compliments à longueur de journée.

- C'est méchant, Chase.

Wilson sourit et se retourna vers sa cavalière. Il frémit en sentant l'aura sombre de Amber qui les guettait depuis derrière une plante verte. Jusqu'ici, il avait empêché la femme de trop s'approcher de lui, et ainsi de provoquer un massacre où les incidents collatéraux pourraient se révéler dramatiques.

oOoOo

House devait reconnaître que la soirée n'était pas si ennuyeuse qu'il l'avait prévu.

Non, il s'amusait carrément bien.

- C'était le dernier gage, House.

Il se tourna vers son cavalier en faisant une moue boudeuse.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Je devenais tellement bon à faire des compliments sur les robes, Mme Biggs avait même commencé à ôter la sienne en public…

- Voyez le bon côté, dit Chase en rangeant la liste à présent intégralement rayée dans sa poche. Vous avez en plus gagné 2700 dollars.

- Mmmh…

House renifla. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il avait envie de perfectionner sa technique pour continuer à subtilement saboter la soirée de Cuddy. Il avait envie d'assister au frittage qui allait inéluctablement avoir lieu entre Amber et la cavalière de Wilson. Il avait envie de surprendre Thirteen et sa cavalière en train d'apprendre à se connaître derrière un palmier. Il voulait encore mettre la honte à Foreman. Il voulait continuer à débiter des bêtises à Chase qui avait l'air de s'amuser autant que lui.

Chase. Il n'avait pas encore ennuyé Chase. Et puisque le blondinet était habitué à ses remarques acerbes, il allait faire quelque chose qui embêtait toujours Wilson. Il allait jouer à son "Petit Jeu Pour Ennuyer Les Gens n°2 : la Psychanalyse".

- Chase, commença-t-il en se tournant vers la proie, les yeux légèrement plissés, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi vous avez accepté ce rôle de cavalier ?

Son ancien subordonné pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Et bien, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, en partie pour assister au spectacle. Mais aussi parce que de cette manière, j'évitais d'être la cible d'un de ces gages, et parce que personne d'autre n'était prêt à se dévouer pour passer la soirée avec vous, conclut-il avec un grand regard innocent.

Chase était très doué, très doué.

- Mais vous, si ? répliqua-t-il avec un regard spécial "Je Fouille Au Plus Profond De Ton Ame Et Je Vais Y Trouver Quelque Chose Qui Va Me Permettre De Me Moquer De Toi Pendant Au Moins Deux Semaines".

Chase eut un sourire charmant.

- J'ai développé des anticorps.

Ah, une fuite.

- Personne ne passe quatre heures avec une autre personne sans espérer y trouver son compte.

- Je voulais le plaisir de votre compagnie, cher Dr House.

House soupira. Toutes ses tentatives de déstabilisation de Chase se terminaient en flirt, ces temps-ci. Preuve que le jeune homme n'était absolument pas insupporté par ses attaques. C'était rageant. Sans compter qu'il détestait perdre.

Les yeux fixés sur le visage de son cavalier, il rumina une microseconde dans sa tête – oui, Gregory House était capable de ruminer quelques fractions de temps très courtes avant de se remettre à agir.

Et bien, Chase n'avait pas le privilège du flirt, et la méthode de défense du jeune homme allait devenir sa propre méthode d'attaque.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de passer du temps avec vous, Chase, prononça-t-il posément avant de saisir la main de son interlocuteur, et d'y déposer un rapide baiser.

Robert Chase recracha brutalement son champagne, mais House s'était déjà éloigné en direction d'un plateau de pains surprises.

oOoOo

Chase avait pensé être enfin capable de tenir tête à Gregory House. Il venait de réaliser qu'il était encore dix ou trente trop jeune pour ça.

Pourtant la technique du flirt avait été efficace… D'une part, parce qu'il détournait ainsi la conversation de ce qui se disait auparavant, et de l'autre, parce que House se trouvait ainsi amusé ou déstabilisé pendant une microseconde, ce qui permettait à Chase de s'enfuir avec grâce – oui, Robert Chase était capable de se dérober noblement en quelques fractions de temps très courtes, survivre avec House lui avait inculquer ce savoir-faire.

House avait contre-attaqué d'une façon à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas – enfin si, il s'attendait à tout de la part de cet homme, et surenchérir dans le flirt n'était pas inattendu. C'était plutôt la façon dont se déroulait la surenchère.

C'est-à-dire qu'il n'y avait pas réellement de surenchère. House allait glisser une allusion ou faire un geste significatif, puis il allait immédiatement se dérober avant que Chase ait eu le temps d'intervenir. A tel point que c'était comme s'il ne voulait pas en parler, comme si House… pour une fois… était… sincè –

Chase secoua la tête et soupira. Il était en train de se faire embrouiller une fois de plus.

Et puis, il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer House sérieusement attiré par quelqu'un. House n'était pas un romantique sirupeux. House était du genre à clairement afficher son attirance et à proposer dans les termes les plus crus de s'envoyer en l'air.

- Bon, Chase, si on arrêtait de se tourner autour en rougissant et qu'on allait s'isoler quelque part tous les deux, mmh ? chuchota une voix à son oreille.

Chase sursauta et retint un cri aigu. House apparut devant lui, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

- House ! C'était marrant cinq minutes, mais maintenant -

- Je suis sérieux, le coupa House en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, répliqua Chase en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On parie ?

Chase le regarda franchement, et décida alors que s'il voulait un jour jouer dans la cours des grands, alors il allait devoir rabattre son caquet à un certain diagnosticien.

- Chiche, dit-il posément.

oOoOo

House regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. Quelque chose ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'avait prévu.

Normalement, Chase aurait dû marcher à fond et lui dire qu'il n'était pas gay, suite à quoi il aurait pu se moquer de lui pour s'être laissé attraper. Au lieu de quoi, il s'était trouvé traîné par la peau du cou – enfin, le col de la chemise – à travers les invités, puis le long d'un couloir, et enfin dans un placard à balais, spacieux, certes, mais un placard à balais tout de même.

Son regard se reposa sur le jeune homme, qui relâchait le nœud de sa cravate. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

- Allez-y. Montrez-moi que vous êtes sérieux.

La chose la plus logique et sensée à faire aurait été d'admettre que non, il ne l'était pas. Ou de taquiner Chase en l'accusant d'être réellement attiré par lui. Ou toute autre chose, qui l'aurait fait sortir de ce placard. Mais House avait un ego. Un très gros ego.

Par conséquent, il saisit fermement le menton de Chase, et approcha son visage. _Maintenant_, Chase allait s'enfuir en courant –

Chase ne s'enfuit pas en courant et soutint son regard.

Il soupira intérieurement et s'approcha encore plus, jusqu'à ce que son souffle – qui devait être considérablement frelaté au champagne, songea-t-il – effleure la joue du jeune homme. _Maintenant_ Chase allait –

Chase ne bougea pas.

La peste soit du caractère têtu de ce petit Australien. House roula intérieurement des yeux. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il s'avoue vaincu.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa carrément.

Dans sa tête apparut un petit Wilson sautant sur place et criant "Connerie, Greg, connerie!". Mais son attention se reporta rapidement sur un autre fait : Chase n'avait toujours pas bougé. Lui non plus. A vrai dire, ils étaient en train de réellement commencer à s'embrasser, avec un peu de curiosité. La situation était définitivement bizarre et complètement inappropriée, mais sympathique. Pour une fois, il décida d'accorder toute son attention à l'un de ses subalternes. Ex-subalterne.

Mince. Chase se débrouillait bien.

Ils se séparèrent tout de même et s'observèrent d'un regard dubitatif.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de vous embrasser, déclara finalement Chase en se grattant la tête.

- Pareil pour moi, dit sèchement House.

Ils se fixèrent encore quelques instants.

- On continue ?

- Ca marche.

Dans la tête de House, Wilson la Conscience se cacha le visage dans les mains.

oOoOo

Chase supposa qu'il avait en quelque sorte gagné, mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas sa plus grande préoccupation.

Il en avait d'autres plus importantes : à savoir, par exemple, que le début de barbe de House était en train de lui étriller les joues, et qu'il allait avoir des marques étranges à expliquer le lendemain matin ; ou que House embrassait de façon impressionnante ; ou qu'il était appuyé contre une porte de placard ; ou que les mains de House commençaient à se balader un peu partout.

D'un autre côté, sa main gauche était plongée dans les cheveux de son ancien supérieur, et la droite agrippait sa fesse sans vergogne. Ils étaient sans doute quittes.

- House… commença-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

- Chase, le coupa House en débouclant sa ceinture, j'adore parler avec les gens que je saute, mais généralement _après_ les festivités – oh, non, attendez, à ce moment-là non plus, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Bref, la ferme, conclut-il.

Chase leva les yeux au ciel puis décida qu'il n'avait, après tout, pas forcément besoin de parler. Une main se glissant dans son pantalon le conforta dans sa décision. Il entreprit sans plus se poser de question de déboutonner la chemise de son vis-à-vis. Après tout, ce sont les expériences qui rendent la vie intéressante.

House était en train de lui faire un énorme suçon dans le cou, avant de se redresser, l'air profondément satisfait. Chase soupira intérieurement, puis décida qu'ils pouvaient être deux à jouer ce jeu.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes toujours célibataire, prononça-t-il d'un ton badin tandis que House prenait un soin maniaque à le décoiffer. Vous êtes insupportable, même dans ce genre de situation.

Et sur ce, il lui mordit plutôt durement le lobe de l'oreille, lui arrachant un grognement.

- Est-ce que vous mordiez aussi Cameron ? demanda House en haussant un sourcil, sa main se faisant plus précise sur l'entrejambe de Chase. Oh, non, il n'y avait sans doute pas grand-chose à mordre.

Chase le fit taire d'un baiser plus agressif qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais qui leur coupa à tous deux l'envie de parler. Les mains de House se glissèrent habilement sous son caleçon, qui rejoignit sans tarder son pantalon autour de ses chevilles.

Chase se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule, puis haussa mentalement les épaules.

oOoOo

House devait admettre qu'il ne pensait pas terminer la soirée de cette façon, mais, finalement, autant cueillir les roses de la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bon, tournez-vous.

Chase lui jeta un regard indigné. House roula des yeux.

- Quoi ? Vous voudriez que je vous déclame un petit poème avant de passer à l'action ? Ou c'est la position qui ne vous plaît pas ? Navré pour vos fantasme, Chase, mais je ne peux pas vous prendre sauvagement contre un mur sans un point d'appui, et vos jambes feront très bien l'affaire. On continue ?

Ah, il fallait qu'il arrête de proférer des remarques blessantes dans ce genre de situation. Ou alors, qu'il ne s'étonne pas ensuite de ne jamais avoir personne dans son lit – ou dans son placard, dans le cas présent.

Mais Chase ne le gifla pas et ne partit pas en pleurant. Il lui lança un regard sombre, et se retourna.

Tellement sympathique de sa part de lui offrir une aussi jolie vue, songea House avec sincérité. Bon, quelques problèmes d'ordre technique se posaient à présent. Il était plus grand que Chase, c'était déjà une chose. Il avait _toujours_ un préservatif dans sa poche – trop bête de manquer une occasion. Maintenant, concernant le lubrifiant… et bien, il était dans un placard d'entretien, non?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il y avait mis les pieds, il regarda autour de lui. Son regard finit pas accrocher un pot de vaseline, dont il s'empara et qu'il ouvrit avant de le renifler avec précaution. Parfait.

- Hey !

- Soyez fort et serrez les dents, Chase. Pensez à l'Amérique.

Le blond lui répondit par une injure bien sentie qui le fit sourire. Puis il se concentra sur son travail, tirant légèrement la langue. Cas médicaux mis à part, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de pratiquer ce genre de traitement depuis, holà, au moins ses années de fac. C'était toujours aussi étrange et intéressant, constata-t-il.

Il sentit Chase se resserrer autour de ses doigts, et répéta son mouvement. Ah, les cours d'anatomie de la première année, la découverte de la prostate…

- Ah !

Chase semblait à point. House utilisa une autre dose de vaseline pour se préparer, puis posa sa main sur la hanche de son partenaire inattendu.

- Je peux y aller ?

L'homme civilisé se doit d'être poli, même dans ce genre d'occasions.

Un signe de tête lui répondit, et il pénétra lentement Chase.

Oh, _oui_.

oOoOo

Chase serra les dents. Les choses allaient un peu trop rapidement à son goût, mais en même temps…

House avait des doigts magiques. Et Chase s'était retrouvé à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas tenté cette expérience bien plus tôt. Enfin, pas cette expérience-là, pas avec House, mais juste le fait de… enfin bon de… voilà.

- Je peux y aller ?

Chase ne pouvait décemment pas refuser. Sans compter qu'il était à présent désespérément excité. Il hocha la tête.

A-_ouch_ ! Qu'est-ce que House venait exactement de lui faire ? Il était totalement impossible que -

- Je vous remercie, Chase, mais je suis normalement proportionné. Je pense davantage que vous n'êtes pas habitué à ce genre de situation.

La voix de House était étrangement plus rauque et plus essoufflée que d'habitude, et Chase ressentit un frisson étrange à l'entendre murmurer de cette façon à son oreille.

Puis House commença à bouger, et ce n'était pas franchement agréable, même si ce n'était pas franchement désagréable en même temps. Il commençait à se détendre quand House se mit à lui mordiller la nuque. C'était sans doute la première fois que quelqu'un lui mordillait la nuque alors qu'il faisait l'amour. Il découvrit qu'il aimait plutôt ça.

Puis, comme un instant auparavant avec les doigts magiques, une brusque sensation de plaisir le surprit. Il exhala lentement tandis que ses doigts se décrispaient sur le bois de la porte, puis inspira quand une autre vague le parcourut. Il entendit vaguement House pouffer dans son cou.

Les choses n'avaient plus rien de désagréable. House était chaud et compact contre son dos, et il était agréable, pour une fois, de se contenter de se laisser faire. Il se laissa aller contre la porte, offrant une certaine partie de son anatomie aux coups de reins de son ancien employeur, sa main s'égarant sur son propre entrejambe.

oOoOo

House aurait sans rechigner prolongé la situation, mais Chase était tout simplement trop bon et il ne se sentait pas en position de faire durer les choses des heures. Aussi, au premier gémissement que lâcha son partenaire entre ses dents serrées, il cessa de se retenir. Quelques instants plus tard, ils eurent leur orgasme presque simultanément.

House se permit quelques secondes de léthargie post-coïtale, puis se redressa avec un grognement. C'était bien joli, tout ça, mais sa jambe le lançait à présent comme un chien. Ce n'était plus de son âge de faire des folies de son corps, se dit-il en se rajustant.

Enfin, constata-t-il en avisant l'état de débauche dans lequel se trouvait Chase, si c'était à refaire, il le referait peut-être.

- Moi, j'ai envie de blinis et de saumon fumé ! annonça-t-il joyeusement en saisissant sa canne. Allez, personne ne vous a appris à vous habiller tout seul, Chase ?

Le jeune homme grommela et termina de nouer sa cravate.

- Je ne vous approcherai plus à moins de vingt mètres, House, gronda-t-il.

- Quelle tristesse ! Moi qui avais tellement apprécié de vous faire découvrir la joie d'être une femme ! Non, sérieusement, Chase, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sincère, c'était très bien, mais je ne crois pas que mon cœur puisse supporter le choc de vous voir venir en redemander.

- Tant mieux, parce qu'il va me falloir quelques années pour m'en remettre.

- Tout est donc bien qui finit bien ! Vous m'êtes toujours indifférent, et je reste votre pire cauchemar ! Maintenant, sortons d'ici.

Un silence passa.

oOoOo

Chase se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Il n'y a pas de poignée.

- J'ai remarqué, merci, répliqua House sans sembler très préoccupé. Aucune importance. Cuddy, ouvrez cette porte !

- House, qu'est-ce que –

- Cuddy, je sais que vous êtes derrière cette porte, vilaine petite voyeuse. Ouvrez où je trafique votre prochaine plaquette de pilules.

Il y eut un petit "clac", et la porte s'entrouvrit. Chase vit avec surprise et mortification le Dr Cuddy leur faire face, les poings sur les hanches.

- House, quand je disais "participer socialement"… commença-t-elle.

Puis elle abandonna et tourna les talons. Après une dernière tape sur l'épaule de Chase, House lui emboîta le pas, sifflotant et faisant tournoyer sa canne. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, repoussa la porte du placard, et les suivit.

oOoOo

Cuddy s'approcha de Wilson qui sirotait une coupe dans un coin, sortit 1000 dollars de son corsage, et les lui tendit. Il les empocha d'un air satisfait.

- Comment avez-vous pu…, commença-t-elle.

- House est capable de tout et surtout de n'importe quoi, même de disparaître dans un placard avec un de ses ex-employés qui n'a jamais résolu l'intérêt qu'il lui portait.

Cuddy secoua la tête, ouvrit la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose, puis fit un geste résigné et tourna les talons.

oOoOo

Wilson, terminant d'enfiler son manteau, s'approcha de son ami qui patientait dans le hall d'entrée.

- Où sont tes deux cavalières ? demanda House en regardant autour de lui.

- Elles ont découvert qu'elles avaient fait leurs études dans le même lycée, et discutent du bon vieux temps. Tu as gagné combien ?

- 2700 dollars. Tu as les 1000 de Cuddy ? Alors tiens, voilà tes 850 restants…

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la voiture de Wilson.

- Il y avait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas monté une entourloupe comme ça, remarqua ce dernier.

- Quelle entourloupe ? fit House avec un sourire de pirate. On a juste gagné quelques paris.

- Le fait que tu te sois payé un peu de bon temps dans un placard…

- Pur hasard.

Wilson soupira d'un air amusé.

- Je te paie un verre, annonça House, magnanime.

- House. On a bu toute la soirée.

- Et alors ?

FIN


End file.
